A Turn Of Events
by Bloodkitten123
Summary: NaLu What happens when Natsu stays at Lucy"s house longer then he said he would?
1. Unexpected Sleepover

**_DISCALMER: fairy tail is owned Hiro Mashima, not me_**

**_Chapter one: Unexpected Sleepover_**

**(Natsu's point of view)**

June 15th 2012

"Natsu wake up!" I heard a voice call.

"Natsu! You were supposed to go home after Lucy's party! You didn't tell me you were gonna to stay overnight!" The worried voice whispered loudly into my ear.

"Happy, what are you talking about? We're at home right…" I paused as I sat up and slowly opened my eyes. I could smell the strong scent of vanilla. I wasn't home.

"Now… wait… if I'm here at her house still… than where is she?" I looked around the room and then noticed her completely covered by the blanket next to me.

"Umm… Natsu..." The blue exceed covered his eyes as I stood up.

"Why are you naked?" he started to giggle. I looked down in shock.

"KYA! W-why am I naked?! I covered myself, noticing that Lucy's clothes were scattered around the room, and mine were in a small pile near her dresser.

"Hehehe. You did **_it_** with Lucy. Hehehe." Happy teased as I began to redress myself.

"**_It_**? What is **_it_**, anyways?

"You did the thing that gets women pregnant." He exclaimed, making his smile fade.

"Wait, I did _what _with Lucy?" I shouted, waking Lucy, which was probably the worst thing that could have happened. Happy quickly flew out the window.

"Natsu shut up I trying to… wait… why are you…" she turned to me in a sleepy haze but her eyes widened as she looked away.

"Naked! Oh my god. You're naked. "She looked under the blanket. "I'm naked! We're naked! Shit! Do you think we…like… did **_it_** together? I mean like… we were drunk. Like, really, really drunk…"

That was the reaction I didn't need

"Lucy calm down-"

"Did you…am I …" Lucy stuttered, somehow expecting me to know what the fuck she meant.

"Words Lucy…."

"Did you get me pregnant?" she finally asked loudly.

I-I don't know, but if I did…" I stared buttoning my plaid shirt.

"It wouldn't be that bad having a baby… would it?"

"I… I'm not sure what to say… I never imagined having a child… and with you…"

"I have…. Multiple times before now…" I cut her off quickly but calmly.

"We're always together and I always thought we would make a nice family."

I could tell she was blushing because of hoe red her face was.

"You really mean that? You wanted to start a family? With me?" she sounded confused but the look she gave me said something else.

"Of course I mean it. Every word I said. Who else do you think I'd ever love enough to even think of starting a family with? No one because I don't love anyone else but you" I confessed unconsciously.

"You…L-love… me? Natsu I never knew you felt that way… you never told me or anything… how long have you felt this way for?"

"I've loved you since the day we met. The first time I saw your face, I felt a strong magic like force around me… but I couldn't really understand it, mostly 'cause I've never felt something like **_love_** before" I couldn't stop the word from coming out, but I knew it was now or never. I walked over to the window.

"I should go." I climbed into the open window.

"Natsu wait!" she cried, but I had already leaped out the window and started heading towards Fairy Tail_. _

_Whatever she wanted to tell me_ _I never got to hear._


	2. Spreading the News

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not me**_

**Chapter 2: Spreading the News**

**(Lucy's point of view)**

August 20th 2012

It's been 2 months since Natsu confessed his love for me, it's been 2 months since Natsu and I had a real conversation, and its 2 months since that pink haired dragon slayer got me pregnant.

I was sitting at the bar with Loke talking about that morning when Levy and Gajeel got back from their mission.

"Lu-Chan!" the bluenette raced over. Loke vanished as I stood up to hug her.

I missed you so much! Sorry I missed your birthday. I'll make it up to you, I promise!" She smiled.

"It's okay, I got more stuff than I know what to do with." I giggled, looking down at my stomach. I didn't look pregnant, which I didn't mind.

"Really?" Levy looked a bit puzzled.

"What all did you get?"

Without realizing, the words slipped right out of my mouth.

"Pregnant. I got pregnant."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

The whole guild fell silent as everyone stared in our direction.

"Thanks for telling everyone"

"Sorry Lu-chan."

Suddenly everyone began to crowd around us, cheering, screaming, and asking me random questions loudly.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted loudly, silencing the whole guild within a split second.

She then looked me dead in the eye and asked;

"Lucy, who did this to you?"

I stared back at her, scared not only for myself, but for Natsu as well. Although her stare was very intimidating, I looked her dead in the eye and said something that no one ever expected.

"Someone I love more than words can explain. So if you don't mind, I need to find him and tell him how I really feel…" I looked down as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Before I lose him." I wiped the side of my face and raised my head to the silence the filled the guild. Erza kindly nodded as I headed towards the entrance.

I stopped in the doorway and turned to the rest of the guild before heading home, knowing he'd probably be there waiting for me or something….well I hoped he would.

I wanted to go home, but my feet had did otherwise. Soon I found myself at Natsu's front door.

*knock knock knock*

I stood there waiting for someone to answer.

"_Wait! What am I going to say? Crap! I didn't think of that… maybe just ask to sit down and chat? But then what would we talk about?"_ I thought to myself.

I knocked louder, thinking that maybe he couldn't hear, which was very strange.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Still no answer.

To my surprise, the door was unlocked, so I just walked in. I slowly walked through the living room and passed the kitchen. I peeked into the bedroom, but he wasn't in there either. On my way back to the living room, something caught my eye. I turned down a short and narrow hallway to the shiny golden knob on the door. In curiosity, I slowly opened the door leading me back outside. I headed carefully down the stone pathway that lead through a beautiful archway made out of vines, leaves, and white flowers. I stopped under the arch as I stared at the breath taking view. There was a pond with sparkly little goldfishes and a few frogs hopping around or sitting on the few lily pads that floated in the crystal clear water. In the middle of the pond was a small patch of land, almost like a tiny island, with a cute wooden bridge that connected to it. On the island that was a bench like thing and a single black flower, hanging almost lifeless over the edge of the island. I gradually made my way over the bridge and to the small plant. The flower was a grayish-black coloured rose which stood alone. For some reason, I felt kind of bad for the rose, so I sat on the bench to keep it company. I sat there for a few minutes, watching the sunset.

"L-Lucy?"

That's when I remembered why I was there to begin with. I stood up to speak but the words didn't come out fast enough.

"What are you doing here? H-How did you even get out here?" His voice cracked slightly. He looked tense.

"I knocked on your front door and it was unlocked so I came in to see if you were okay... This place is beautiful by the way."

"This was also a place only I knew about. This was the only place I could be alone. I don't even let Happy out here… he doesn't even know what's out here."

I walked over to the little bridge to apologise but I was cut off again.

"Why are here? You never come over, so why bother now?" He spoke in a serious tone. He was right, I never went to his house… _ever_.

"I… I came over because I… I wanted to apologise." He looked at me in confusion.

"Apologise for what?"

"For being a bad friend, and for coming out here…" He stepped forward as I finally spit out.

"And..." He stopped as I struggled to finish.

"I'm… I'm gonna have a baby. _We're_ gonna have a baby. I know it's a lot to take in but -" He ran up and held me in his arms.

"I forgive you. I just want my best friend back."

"Me too. I missed you." I pushed away just enough so I could see his face.

"I missed you too. I hope it's a boy." Natsu grinned at my stomach. "Cause if it is, I wanna name Natsu Junior."

I giggled, trying not to be rude.

"What if it's a girl? If it's a girl, could we name her Winter?"

"Sure, but I don't see how you think it'll be a girl. It's a boy and I know it." He flashed me his signature grin, making me giggle.

"This is why I love you." I went to pull him for a hug but he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine.

_That was the moment Natsu and I kissed on the little wooden bridge, under the light of the moon and stars._

_We never noticed the black rose finally stand straight and healthy again._


End file.
